hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
NPCs are non-player beings that wander throughout the city map. Strange monstrosities and helpless citizens that lost sanity after cities fell to darkness, they now roam endlessly within the confines of the map. NPCs can be attacked and killed to gain XP and items. Spawning Most NPCs can spawn anywhere on the map. It is observed that some NPCs can only spawn on several locations. For example, Rotting Scarecrows only spawn at cornfields. Bosses in particular can only spawn on specific tiles in the map. Once a boss is spawned, another one will not spawn until the one alive dies. Behavior Every five minutes (the same time it takes for AP to refresh), all NPCs do a certain action. NPCs generally act instantaneously at the refresh, but occasionally one may delay for a couple seconds to a few minutes before acting. Some may also perform more than one action at a time. An NPC can do one of the following actions: * Move to an adjacent tile * State a comment or its appearance * Make a sound * Attack any players in the same tile (if they are enemies) Movement NPCs can move to any of its adjacent tile, diagonally or crosswise. What tile they move is random. Players or other NPCs do not affect their choice. They can also go inside buildings if the door is open. Having said that, NPCs cannot go anywhere; they cannot go to inaccessible tiles (like aquatic tiles) or enter/exit different maps. Few can even only move on particular locations (e.g. Soldier NPCs). Knowing where a NPC is able to advance can help the player face them or avoid them. Combat When a player is at the same tile as the NPC, and is an enemy (the name is red), the NPC may attack the player. Neutral ( black ) or allied (green) NPCs will not attack the player unless provoked. NPCs will never hurt other NPCs, even if they are enemies. Once attacking, it will not move to another tile until the player dies or if the player leaves. NPCs do not follow the player if they leave the battle and will immediately revert to its original state. Players gain several XP from NPCs when they land a successful hit or kill them. Upon death, NPCs have a chance to drop items. Sound Certain NPCs can make a sound which can be heard by all players within a fixed radius. Players will be informed what sound it was (e.g. gunshot, explosion, etc.) and the direction of where it came from. This can be handy when searching for a specific NPC. List of NPCs Commmon NPCs Your everyday pedestrians. They roam indefinitely throughout the city. Wretches Low-level starter enemies. City Residents The average and not-so average foes. Mantis Security Mantis Security units. Very tough. Background Unattackable NPCs that do not attack. Special NPCs NPCs exclusive to certain areas. Usually very dangerous. Fort Guards Enemies found at forts. Soldiers are similar to Wretches, but possess armor and slightly stronger attacks. Sewage Inhabitants Enemies found in the The Sewers. Foul outcasts exiled from the chaos above. Sub-level Z Staff Enemies found in Sub-Level Z. Workforce includes hardworking robos, mutations, and a fine lookin' doctor. Quarantined Vampires Enemies found in the Quarantine Zone. Beware of blood pools. Event NPCs Event NPCs are only found during certain events or holidays. They appear outdoors alongside common NPCs. Killing them will usually drop event-exclusive items. Category:Information Pages